


Entertwined

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Coital, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them wants to face the horrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 294

When the Master has gotten bored of watching them and gone to find someone else to torment, Lucy and Tish lie, twined together, neither of them ready to go back to the horrors that await them on the other side of the stateroom door.

Neither wants to be the first to break the silence. Neither wants to talk about whatever it is that's happening between them.

So they lie where they fell when their strings were cut, neither of them willing to move and break the spell, and finally they fall asleep in the illusory safety of each other's arms.


End file.
